Conversation
by BluePhoenix 711
Summary: Itachi and Sakura have a nice little chat before a battle.


Conversation

Itachi was walking through the Country of Wind when he heard an ear piercing scream from above him, he looked up in time to catch a falling girl. He looked at her as she looked around, she had pink hair and green eyes. Finally she looked up at him and gasped. "Itachi Uchiha?" She whispered. He nodded his as she tried to get out of his arms, before she could struggle more he put her on her feet. She looked up at him in wonder as he walked over and sat beneath a tree. "Who are you?" His dark, cold voice reached her ears and she jumped. "Sakura Haruno." She replied sitting on the opposite side of the tree. "Why are you here?" He asked. "I was on a mission I was just heading home." She replied.

They sat there for a while in silence when he asked "you are on my brother's team aren't you?" He asked. "Yes but he left three years ago to gain power to fight you." She replied. "That doesn't surprise me." He said. She got to her feet and turned around to face him. "Don't you have a heart! He is you little brother and you just act like it is nothing!" She yelled. He was about to reply when he heard a noise behind them. In one swift movement he pulled Sakura onto his lap and put a hand over her mouth. Sakura looked up at him, his sharingan activated, she gasped lightly as she heard voices. On was really familiar, she craned her neck a little to see and the first thing she saw was Sasuke. Itachi noticed that she had saw his brother and pulled her closer to him so she wouldn't try anything. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as Itachi pulled her closer, she lightly buried her head in his shoulder so she couldn't see.

Itachi noticed that with her on top of him he wouldn't be able to get any weapons, so he dropped his hand from her mouth to get one of her kunai. Sakura gasped as she felt Itachi's hand trail down her thigh to her kunai holder. He gave her a cold glare so she didn't say anything, but watched as he readied himself to attack if he needed. Once again he pulled her closer so now she was totally against his body, she blushed brightly as he did it. A cold voice reached her ears "search the surrounding area I know i sensed my brother's chakra around here, if you find him bing him to me." Sakura shuttered slightly at the thought of them fighting, she couldn't stand seeing either of them killed, she put her mouth close to his ear. "Go I'll distract them while you leave. I don't want to see you two fight so please leave." She begged him silently. He looked down at her and smirked lightly. "I'm not going to run from my brother Sakura. You need to leave, you have nothing to do with this so leave and stay safe." He said. She looked at him with surprise. "No if you stay as will I." She said. "Your stubborn but if you really want to stay I'm not going to stop you." He replied. She smiled lightly.

They stayed there for a few minutes as the other ninjas searched the land, Sasuke stood out in the open waiting for there reports. He looked around and sensed a very faint chakra signal. He walked slowly toward the tree Itachi and Sakura were at. Sakura looked at Itachi as he slowly stood up bring her with him, she thought that if they were going to fight then it could be the last time she saw either of them. She slowly reached up and kissed Itachi lightly on the lips. Itachi was surprised but returned it with ease. Sakura was happy that he was kissing her back as she slowly put her arms around his neck deepening their kiss. Itachi's arms went around her slightly as there kiss continued, after a few seconds later they broke apart, breathing hard. She looked up to his eyes as the started to work, she felt herself start to fall from reality as he put his mouth to her ear. "You will remember this for six hours." He whispered. "Itachi..." Her voice trailed as she fell into his arms.

He gently laid her against the tree just as Sasuke walked past and saw them. "What did you do to her?" He said. "Like you really care but if you want to know, I saved her from watching you die." Itachi replied. "Not likely." With that the battle began.

!(&(!($#!&!()!&)&)!(

When Sakura opened her eyes she noticed that she was in a bed, she sat up slowly looking around, it looked like a hotel room. As she looked around she noticed that Itachi was sitting in a chair in the corner, she smiled at him gently. "You never told my why you were in that forest." He said as he walked over to her and sat beside of her. "I was looking for you." She replied as he kissed her gently and she gladly returned it. "why?" He asked. "I just wanted to have a conversation." She mumbled as she pulled him down on the bed.

The end

!&(&!&&!(&!(&(!

Well that its. Later


End file.
